Lightning Rod
Lightning Rod is a core Skylander of the Air Element, being a playable character in the Skylanders series since Spyro's Adventure. Background Lightning Rod once lived in the majestic Cloud Kingdom, where his countless acts of heroism along with his winning smile and electric physique made him the most famous storm giant in the realm. He was a true celebrity, and the palace halls were littered with statues of the chiseled hero. But all the praise and admiration could never quite satisfy Rod, who yearned for something more. As luck would have it, he met an adventurous young dragon named Spyro, who told him fantastic stories of faraway places and dangerous adventures. Rod was spellbound, and he set off with Spyro to seek an audience with Eon to join the Skylanders. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Can contend with his fellow Skylanders, who tanked the Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Can damage Kaos and the Doom Raiders with her attacks, with the former surviving both Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption and Cloudcracker Prison's destruction alongside the latter.) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders of the Light element. Can react to and dodge light-based attacks from Luminous.) Durability: Town Level (Comparable to fellow core Skylanders. Likely tanked the Hydra's destruction of the Core of Light.) Hax: Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), '''Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) '''Intelligence: The character's ability to solve problems. Can be divided into many categories. Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Lightning Bolt:' Lightning Rod throws a lightning bolt at enemies. **'Lightning Lancer:' Lightning bolts deal increased damage. **'Lightning Harpoon:' Lightning bolts will stick to enemies and deal repeated damage for a short time. *'Grand Lightning Summoning:' Lightning Rod brings lightning down from the sky and is able to control it's movement while it strikes. **'Thunderation:' Grand Lightning attacks last longer and deal increased damage. **'Faster Caster:' Lightning Rod summons the Grand Lightning at a faster rate than before. **'Electricity City:' Summons a more powerful Grand Lightning attack. **'Lightning Avatar:' Lightning Rod summons the most powerful version of the Grand Lightning, complete with casting a projection to make himself appear larger. *'Cloud Zapper Satellite:' A zapper cloud will orbit around Lightning Rod and zap any enemies that come too close. **'Zapper Stats:' Zaps from Zapper Clouds deal increased damage. **'Zapper Satellite Defense:' Three Zapper Clouds now orbit Lightning Rod. *'Zapper Field:' Lightning Rod creates a surge of electricity from his cloud that shoots out around himself. **'Zapper Field Deluxe:' Lightning Rod's soul gem. The Zapper Field deals more damage and has a wider area of effect. Zapper Clouds will also do extra damage. *'Big Bolt:' Lightning Rod's Series 2 Wow Pow ability. By charging the Lightning Bolt, Lightning Rod can unleash a much larger and more powerful bolt. Weaknesses *Somewhat overconfident and arrogant. *Lacks much in terms of close-ranged options. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Town Level Category:Relativistic